


Borders of Reality

by 1_The_Purple_Donkey_1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gore, Mental Disorder, Violence, i own this, it's a little gorry, just a little, origional work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_The_Purple_Donkey_1/pseuds/1_The_Purple_Donkey_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The borders of Reality blur for poor Melody. What is real and what is not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borders of Reality

 

 

She was strapped down onto the cold hard surgical table. Straps on her arms, legs,chest and forehead held her so tightly she couldn't budge. The only covering she had was a thin white blanket tossed over her. Next to her she could see a silver tray holding a wide assortment of frightening looking tools-scalpels, bone saws, and five inch long needles. Above her, a large spotlight loomed, the only source of light in the dark room.

She has tears streaming down her face, her eyes red-rimmed and puffy. Her breathing is harsh and choppy, her heart beats a loud  _Lub-Dub_  that echoes in the darkness. Her muscles shiver involuntarily with fear. In her head she chants the mantra "This is not happening. This is not happening." over and over again, as if the words alone will make it all go away.

A thin waif of a girl sat rocking back and forth on the floor of her hospital room. Her hands were scrunched up in her short-cropped mousy brown hair. She could be heard, softly muttering "This is not happening. This is not happening".Behind her, a door creaked open and a kindly looking nurse wearing green hospital scrubs walked in. She strode up to the girl, knelt down and looked her into her fear filled blue eyes. "It's time for your medicine dear" she said as she fingered the plastic hospital id bracelet that encircled the thin wrist. Melody Cooper, it read.

A door was thrown open, shedding light on the pitch black room. In the light a tall imposing figure was silhouetted. The figure strode forward, shutting the door behind him, thus rendering the room dark once more. She could hear his foot steps coming closer to her.  _Step, step, step._  Each foot slap bringing him one step closer to her.

He reached the cold surgical table after what felt like an eternity to the girl. Whatever he was here for, it was not good. She was sure of that. She could see him, looming above her. He wore green surgical scrubs, latex gloves and a mask that cover his face. A cap obscured his hair, so the only identifying features she could see of this man were his burning, fiery red eyes.

He grabbed her restrained wrist and glanced at the id band that encircled it. "Melody Cooper," he drawled in a deep voice dripping with evil. "Are you ready for your medicine?" he asked as he picked up the huge syringe fitted with the frighteningly long needle.

The kindly nurse looked down at the sad, pitiful girl. Sighing, she gently guided the girls arm forward, so that she could access the barely there bicep. She plunged her hand into her breast-pocket, pulling out an individually wrapped alcohol pad. Ripping the wrapper open, she wiped down the girls pale skin. A syringe, encased in plastic, was pulled out next. With a tear, the nurse pulled the pre-filled syringe out of it's packaging. She snapped off it's safety cap, and lowered the needle to the girl's arm. With one swift jab, she pierced the waif's skin and injected the medication. The needle was pulled out and disposed of, a bandaid was placed over the injection site, where a small drop of blood was leaking out.

The doctor picked up a small vial of green fluid with his other hand. He pushed the needle through the top of the vial and pulled back on the plunger, drawing the viscous green liquid into the syringe. Withdrawing the needle he discarded the vial. He took the needle and plunged it into the girls arm. The liquid burned in her flesh, like acid. She screamed in pain. "Arrrrrrrrrggggghhhhhhh!"

"Arrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhh!" the girl screamed. The nurse whispered soothingly to her. "It's all right, your ok. Melody, it's all right. The medicine will make it all better. Just relax."

"Just relax Melody. The medicine will make it all...better" drawled the evil doctor. In fact, the medicine would only make it worse. It rendered her conscious, but unable to move, unable to speak. Blood was dripping from the injection site, but the doctor paid no attention to it. Instead he reached over to the table pilled with tools. His fingers briefly searched for the wanted instrument before finding it. "Ah Ha" he muttered. In his fingers he held a scalpel.

He turned back to the girl and stripped her of the thin blanket covering her. He glanced at her chest, eyes plotting his course of action. His starting point found, he lowered the scalpel to her chest, just to the right of her left breast. Applying the slightest of pressure, he cut into her skin. Blood blossomed from the wound, painting her chest crimson. He drew the scalpel across her skin for six inches, stopping just under the bottom of her breast. Blood welled from the wound like a river now. Through the mess pearly white bones were visible- her ribs. He lifted the bone saw from the table, and sawed through the exposed ribs. The sound of bone on saw reverberated through he room. Each bone broke with a snap and was lifted from her chest and discarded. Exposed was her beating heart.

"Almost over now Melody...No need to be afraid. I'm an excellent doctor" he sneered. He reached into her chest and caressed her heart. "So beautiful" he muttered softly. "Just perfect for what I had in mind." With that, his fingers tightened around the pulsating red organ, grasping it firmly. Then, in one swift motion, he yanked it out of the girl's chest. Blood sprayed from the severed organ and the girl knew no more.

The girl sat on the floor. Her hands had moved from her head to her chest. She tightly clenched her hands over her heart, fisting the checkered hospital gown she wore. She could be heard softly moaning. The nurse was kneeling next to her, comforting hands on her shoulders. "Shhh. You're safe. Hush, no one's going to hurt you here. Oh, my poor dear I wish I knew what's going on in your mind".

 

 


End file.
